Truth of the Universe
|-|Truth= |-|Sea of Eden= Summary The Truth of the Universe is a mysterious entity present during MOTHER 2/Earthbound and alluded in MOTHER 3. While its importance is not directly shown during the course of the game, and its appearance as a force is deleted from the official translation of the game to English, it is revealed to us its importance in the original Japanese text from the game, and how in reality is responsible for the course of the game as it is. The truth of the universe is a cosmic entity that's the embodiment of truth itself, it's both tiny and massive simultaneously, and watches the universe like a wave. It speaks to the universes that exist inside everyone (that being Magicant) and seems to control destiny as its responsible for the "universal system", of which selects "chosen one" when the universe is in danger to save it when these people are selected, they are "destined" to defeat the evil that presents the danger, in any way possible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, possibly higher Name: The Truth of the Universe Origin: Earthbound Gender: Genderless though can be depicted as Female (As Truth has been referred to as a "Goddess of luck" in the Japanese version of Earthbound) Age: Not applicable Classification: The Truth, grain and wave of the universe, Supreme Intelligence, "Goddess of Luck" Attack Potency: At least High Macroverse level+, possibly higher (Should be comparable if not immensely superior to The Dark Dragon, who can erase and manipulate The Player's world, which views the entirety of Earthbound as fiction. The Truth also reside in a much higher plane of Reality and travels/views the Earthbound multiverse like a grain and wave, which has been implied to have 5 Dimensions as shown with the 4th D slip ability) Dimensionality: 5-D possibly higher Travel Speed: Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent (Is stated to travel the cosmos like a grain and wave, though it is possible that it is present everywhere within the Earthbound verse. Also far beyond the scope of The Player, who resides in the Real World that views Earthbound as fiction) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Macroverse level+, possibly higher Durability: At least High Macroversal+, possibly higher (Unaffected by both Giygas and the Dark Dragon, should be comparable to its attack potency) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least High Macroversal+, possibly higher (Exist far beyond the scope of The Player, and also views/travels the Earthbound multiverse as a grain and wave. Can connect both worlds of Earthbound, and the "Real World". Its presence can affect them as well) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Described as being like a "wave" that travels around the cosmos, It does not present any physical form in any of its appearances, mostly talking to the mind of the Chosen ones in an unknown way), Non-Physical Interaction (Should be superior to Ness, who can harm Intangible, Non-corporeal, and Abstract beings), Conceptual Embodiment (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Omniscience, Large Size (Type 10), Abstract Existance (Type 2, embodies Wisdom, PSI, and Knowledge in the EarthBound world), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology Negation (Should be comparable to Ninten, who can make a nonexistent NPC exist as long as he thinks about them), Immortality (Type 5; The destruction of one universe where Giygas achieves his full power did not affect it in any way possible. The reset of reality in MOTHER 3 did not affect it either), Acausality (Type 1 and 3; Is not bound to conventional time, views everything including concepts as a grain and wave), Fate Manipulation (Controls a "universal system", of which selects "Chosen ones" when the universe is in danger to save it, when these people are selected, they are "destined" to defeat the evil that presents the danger, in any way possible. Stated of being the responsible of controlling destiny), Probability Manipulation (Increased the odds of Ness's victory against Giygas), Power Bestowal (Ness, just touching the Truth of the universe, managed to acquire enough power to confront Giygas. Should be capable of granting people the ability to use PSI), Telepathy (Can comunicate through Ness' and Lucas' minds after they drink coffee), Likely Psychic abilities (Should be capable of using PSI/PK attacks and would theoretically have access to all of the psychic abilities in the game and also other abilities unrelated to PSI which includes: Space-Time Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Creation, Illusion Creation (Type 3), Transmutation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Type 3 and 4), Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Type 3), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Beam Spam which also grants Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation (Also grants Attack Reflection against Physical and Psychic attacks), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Can negate shields, BFR (Type 1), Can slip through 4-D space to escape battles, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably Crying, Sleep Manipulation, and Blindness), One Hit Kill, 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking (Can communicate with the player, and connect its power with them), Plot Manipulation (Type 1; Should scale above The Player, who can modify the names of the protagonist in game), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Possibly Resistance to the abilities listed above (should scale Massively above characters who have these resistances) Intelligence: Omniscient (Should be superior to Ness'. Described as the Supreme intelligence of the universe. Can alter destiny to choose what can happen) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inexplicable Attack:' Scaling from Giygas, who strikes with a psychic energy that cannot be comprehended. Deals neutral damage in Mother 1, and has the properties of Flash omega, Thunder Omega, and Freeze Beta (which targets the entire party) in Mother 2 *'PSI Rockin:' A strong psychic attack that hits all current enemies at once, and has a chance of weakening a target's psychic shields. *'PSI Fire' - An array of fire that burns a row of enemies. Is able to harm psychic barriers. *'PSI Freeze:' Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. *'PSI Thunder: '''Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. *'PSI Flash Ω:' A psychic attack that deals a random effect to the target, varying from inducing paralysis, crying (decreases accuracy of their physical attacks), strangeness (confuses them into attacking themselves or allies), or instantly defeating them. *'Teleport:' Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' A barrier that protects and reflects attacks. Can be layered for better protection. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Can revive allies after they've fallen. *'Super Healing:' Completely restores health to one ally. *'PSI Magnet''' - Absorbs the enemies psychic energy. *'PK Starstorm' - A barrage of falling stars rains down on the enemy for great damage *'Brainshock' - Causes the enemy to become disoriented. *'PSI Shield:' Protects or reflects psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered *'Refresh:' Restores some HP after each turn (10%) *'Offense Up:' Boosts his strength and destructive capacity *'Defense Up:' Boosts his durability *'Offense Down:' Lowers the attack of enemies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. *'Defense Down:' Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. *'Quick Up:' Increases an allies speed. *'Defense Up:' Increases allies defense. *'4th-D Slip:' Grants an almost guaranteed escape from battle. *'PK Beam:' In its weaker forms it damages an enemy, in it's second strongest form it instantly kills a foe and its strongest form deals ridiculous damage to all enemies. *'Brain Cyclone:' Makes all foes feel strange. *'Darkness:' Blinds an enemy. *'Shield Off:' Dissipates an enemies shield. *'PSI Block:' Stops PK from being used. *'Telepathy:' Communicates with someone's mind. *'PK Ground:' Causes an earthquake that assaults all enemies. Can make enemies trip over and can't be blocked reflected by any kind of PSI. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Superhumans Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Large Size Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Empathic Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:OHK Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fear Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users